Princess Zange
Princess Zange is the valley-girl accented ruler of Rhyboflaven in Mighty Magiswords. Her catch-phrase is "Sup guys? Rock and rollin?!". She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Personality Deeply relaxed and a slave to trends, Zange's personality is similar to that of a stereotypical valley-girl, often saying the word, "like" and other teenage lingo. Despite this, she is highly intelligent, as she has some minimal knowledge of Rhyboflaven's atmosphere and some basic facts about the creatures that dwell in it. She normally has a calm and cool demeanor even when she banished Helmut for an hour. One thing she fears most, however, is paparazzi when she isn't prepared to go public, requiring help from Vambre and Prohyas only seldom to shield herself or protect her as bodyguards; however she does seem to be willing to be captured by pirates that she find to be handsome. Despite her royal status, Zange views her role as princess with the lowest of reverence, willfully ignoring longstanding traditions and expectations of someone in her position in favor or a more relaxed, personable image. Her lackadaisy attitude is often the cause of suffering for her royal concierge Reginald. Zange is not above abusing her position. She will frequently hires adventurers using her family's finances for personal gain, and grants her closest friends priviliges only allowed by members of the royal family. She will also order the persecution of things as minor as wrecking her hair or outfit. 3-minute Shorts Her first appearance is in "Attacktus" where she hired the Warriors for Hire to travel to Barren Faceland to water a cactus. As they do so, the Attacktus is formed. Princess Zange wants the jewel from the Attacktus' chest. Vambre complains as it wasn't what they agreed upon. Zange asked if they were Warriors for Hire in which Prohyas claims that Warriors is there last name. She offers them an additional 50 gems as compensation. As Prohyas tries to use the Chainsaw Magisword on him, she comments that it wouldn't work on the Attacktus which Prohyas commented that she should have said that earlier. After acquiring the jewel, they notice the Attacktus crying and Prohyas decided to use the Cheese Magisword to give him a cheese wheel for his chest. Zange asks Prohyas to push the jewel like a button in which transforms into the Cactus Magisword. She last says that they can keep the sword and the money as they passed. She later signed off her MagiMobile. 5-minute shorts She appeared in the short "Warriors for Hire" meeting the Warriors for the first time and inquiring them to unclog her sink. TV series In the seires premiere, "The Mystery of Loch Mess", she gets the Warriors to find out the mystery of the disappearing delivery folk. After they came back, she rewarded them by making them the official Warriors for Rhyboflavin Missions. In the episode "Case Clothed", she hires the Warriors to be her bodyguards while she travels to Keehaul Cove to do some clothes shopping. She later captures Vambre to be her dress-up gal pal, dressing her up in various clothes much to Vambre's dismay who was more interested in fighting the Pirates. When Vambre and Prohyas switched places, she saw it as the perfect opportunity to use Prohyas as her personal dress-up doll, much to Prohyas' delight since he loves dressing up. In the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", Princess Zange had to confront the Warriors about Grup's smell and tell them that if by the end of the day Grup's smell isn't gone, he has to move. Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy. Originally, Princess Zange was forced to get a job by her parents because they fell into hard times, when it was pitched as Legendary Warriors for Hire. When it was pitched for Dungeons & Dayjobs, Princess Zange had curvy waves and enlarged breasts which adds an adult humor to the pitch. Also, in Legendary Warriors for Hire, Princess Zange can do magic and shoot pink beams. Trivia *Princess Zange was named after Angie, one of Kyle Carrozza's classmates in high school. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Recurring Characters